


Souls, Thoughts, and Snuggles

by Symphoenae



Series: Musical Callum Saga [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sky Magic, Snuggling, callum has deep thoughts, callum is a pure boy, rayla is an attention whore, snuggles on top of the spire!!!!, the bloodthirsty moonshadow elf demands attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: “You’re thinking very loudly again, Callum. Care to share what’s going on in that smooth head of yours?”He sighed with a small chuckle. Leave it to Rayla to completely derail his train of thought. “Nothing you don’t already have an inkling about. Any time you interrupt my deeper thoughts you’re looking to gain something, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”She grinned at him. “Am I really that obvious now? Can’t blame a girl for trying. Any time you actually think about something it ends up being incredibly profound, how could I not be interested?”
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Musical Callum Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Souls, Thoughts, and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to write a book with my friend Maxi. Will we actually succeed? No fucking idea. Have this shit while I sit here crying cause I don't know how to write a one-shot about Callum and Rayla dancing to Wild Side by Ali but I WANT IT
> 
> Also fun tip if you have a TDP Discord feel free to invite me. I will ruin your life by suggesting angst prompts. Zygella#1855 is my Discord user. Invite me if you're not a coward  
> (Though tbh Im like major disassociating rn so if you do invite me anywhere Im probably not gonna talk a lot for now. I just need a break from being a human)

As much as having his own song changed his outlook about how he lived his life, Callum was still far from satisfied. There was something incredibly addicting about the concept, having a song that represents your soul. A Soul Song. A way to ‘speak’ who you are without words. Because as much as you can talk your head off using verbal communication a person had no real choice with a Soul Song but to actually _listen._ Being heard was intoxicating as much as it was terrifying. But there was so much that could be done with magic like this. It wasn’t used for war, for violence, for power. That’s all that people seemed to care about using magic nowadays. Sure, he and Rayla had planted the idea of peace in their heads now, but it would most likely be awhile before they started to actually think in the mindset of peace. Hatred can’t be erased in a day, or a week, but there is vast progress to be made.

Callum thinks if he can find a way to be able to hear other people’s Soul Songs then maybe they could all get along better. Better understanding leads to a better foundation for peace between people. Humans fear what they do not understand, he knows that at least for a fact. He supposes he can’t assume the same for elves and dragons, but if they were the same, perhaps they all weren’t so different. Understanding other people is one of the hardest things to endeavor. Everyone is different, no one is the same. No one is like yourself, and thus you won’t be able to understand others like you do yourself. If you even understand yourself to begin with. Knowing another person is possible if you put in the effort to block your fear of the unknown and be vulnerable just for a moment. And of course, no one will ever be able to fully understand someone who isn’t themselves, but that’s no excuse to avoid trying to get that other 99%.

There is no reason to be fearful of people who are different.

Callum has found that in his life he’s wanted to be understood. He craved it, people knowing who he was was like a lifeline because back then, he had no real image of himself for himself. He knew what others expected him to be, and how he wasn’t that. Because of this he hadn’t seen himself as a real person who existed for himself. He _hadn’t_ existed for himself. Deprived of what he needed the most. What a horrendous way to live.

“You’re thinking very loudly again, Callum. Care to share what’s going on in that smooth head of yours?”

He sighed with a small chuckle. Leave it to Rayla to completely derail his train of thought. “Nothing you don’t already have an inkling about. Any time you interrupt my deeper thoughts you’re looking to gain something, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

She grinned at him. “Am I really that obvious now? Can’t blame a girl for trying. Any time you actually think about something it ends up being incredibly profound, how could I not be interested?”

“When I actually think, huh? You calling me a moron?”

“ _My_ moron.” She grinned at him even wider, a playful glint in her eyes.

“Charming.” Callum replied with a breathy laugh. He turned back to the view of the sky the two of them were huddled together under. Ever since his success with the _Canticum Caelo_ spell, the top of the spire didn’t seem so terrifying and anxiety-inducing anymore. They come up here often now.

“Still, you probably already know. Thinking about sky magic, particularly the one you caught me in the middle of a week before. Thinking about if there’s any way to expand on it. Stuff like that.” He paused. “You ever wonder what your soul sounds like, Rayla?”

Her playful grin dropped to make way for a more thoughtful grimace. It must have been a rather surprising question, because she detangled her arms from around Callum to assign them the duty of scratching her head and tapping her chin. Callum watched with a goofy smile at her antics.

“I… suppose it would be an interesting experience. Huh, now that I’m on the spot about such a vulnerable type of thing, I get how you felt when I basically ambushed you with your entire soul out in the open.” Rayla rambled slightly. “I don’t think there’s a spell for that though, at least not something I can do. I wouldn’t be able to pull off a _‘Canticum Caelo’_ so even if I wanted to know I wouldn’t be able to find out.”

“See that’s the thing I’m curious about.” Callum interrupted, commanding the elf’s attention. “I was thinking about it. Spells didn’t just appear from nowhere, someone had to have made them. Who says creating a new spell now isn’t possible? What if I created a spell that could bring out the song of someone else’s soul?”

Rayla scrunched up her nose a little. “Sounds a little evil like that, don’t you think? Pulling someone’s innermost being out? I sure hope consent is a part of this.”

Callum cringed. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I could word it better. Maybe something more like, looking into someone and mirroring their innermost being instead. And of course there would be consent. I wouldn’t do that unless it was fine with the other person.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt you. But you’d have to consider the usage of the spell outside of yourself before you make it, you know? You’re not the only sky mage in the world.”

Callum let out a chuckle at that. “Yeah, yeah.” A pause. “Yknow, before I even got the _‘Canticum Caelo’_ spell to work the first time, I ended up thinking about what your song would sound like. What instruments would be a part of it, stuff like that. It’s all so uncertain, in a way. People change all the time, and I wonder if the song would change with them.”

Rayla reached out to boop her finger against Callum’s nose with a slight smirk. “Well, I quite like your song now. It’s very calming and hopeful, in a way. But if your little theory does prove to be true sometime in the future, I'm sure I'll like your song then still. Unless you turn evil. Then I'll have to stab you.”

Callum let out a laugh, getting roped into her playfulness. “I think in the long run your pointy ears have done more damage to me than your pointy swords.”

He watched with a cheeky grin as said ears began to burn red and Rayla shoved him for his ridiculous comment. Though as she did, she maneuvered herself farther onto Callum’s lap, pushing her head carefully under his chin. She mumbled something Callum couldn’t quite make out.

“Come again?” He prodded playfully, his arms encircling her waist.

“...I like it when you play with my ears.” Rayla bit out, her face flamed fully red as she refused to face him.

He grinned, guiding her to turn around so she was leaned back against his chest and he settled his hands in her white hair near to her red-tipped ears. He let his hands pet around without much of a second thought as he felt Rayla shiver whenever his fingers got near her ears.

“Yknow, I think I can worry about the soul song spells later.” Callum announced, his tone dripping with playful teasing. “I have a certain moonshadow elf that demands my attention.”

“I could still stab you, you know.”

“Noted.”

True to Callum’s words, the talk of music of the soul and creating new spells through the Sky Arcanum were very quickly forgotten and left in the dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll write the one-shot of Callum and Rayla dancing together to Wild Side. The English cover just makes me feel so happy during the chorus. It's just so good and ITS THEM. LOOK IT UP.  
> Imagine someone drawing that.... I can't draw for shit but if I could I would've done it already......
> 
> DISCORD: https://discord.gg/nM7XTfQ  
> (Please do note that when joining the server you have to post in the #introductions channel first so I can assign you a proper role and then you'll have access to the main chat~)


End file.
